1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to transaction timing in Application Servers and, more particularly, to dynamically adjusting transaction timeout values in Application Servers.
2. Background and Related Art
A typical transaction service involves a server runtime component that coordinates updates to multiple resource managers to ensure atomic updates of data. Transactions are generally started and ended by applications, and transaction times may be predetermined or may be a default timeout. Manual modification of the timeout by an individual administrator may be carried out depending upon the topology of the environment. System resources are wasted where timeouts do not approximate the actual time needed for transactions.